


pause, take the blindfold off

by devilcrowned



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcrowned/pseuds/devilcrowned
Summary: it's over. it's over. it's over.episode 12, volume 6.





	pause, take the blindfold off

and her arms are nothing like his, nothing like before, nothing like the world she tried so desperately to run away from.

no, she’s her own sun, a hearth that dedicates itself to her and only her, and nothing else. she feels no malice behind her kind touch, no fear from the metal pressed so gently against her cheek. 

the tears won’t stop falling. her chest heaves and she hiccups and holds in breaths in hopes of calming down, but everything is so fresh and raw and painful and oh my god  the look in his eyes when he ran towards her you remember when you were ready to sacrifice everything for him but he never gave back to you he only took and took and took and took and kept trying to take he almost took her he almost took her he almost took away everything she loved just like that it’s so it’s so it’s so-- 

she’s held closer despite the state of her face, the pain in her heart, the guilt that comes with relief ( she had killed him she had plunged her blade right into his chest and watched the realization spread across his face as she held firm because gods she just wanted him to stop she wanted everything to stop she wanted him gone she wanted him gone more than anything-- ), knowing that, after all of this time, it was done.

the ghost is gone, their hands are no longer around her throat trying to drag her down into the blood and sinew and death and despair. the presence that had been in her head, never resting and never-ending would never have the legs to run after her ever again. she didn’t need to run away anymore. she didn’t need to abandon people anymore. she was here. she was safe. she was _home._

“ **you’re okay.**  “ yang says, fingers running through the faunus’ hair. there is no judgement, no anger, no red and no fire, because it didn’t need to be there. because they had each other and nothing would ever change that ever again. blake hiccups again, wanting to rub away the wetness from her eyes but by the gods she can’t stop holding onto to the other like her life depended it, like everything would just disappear up in smoke if she even thought about running away ever again. 

there’s a small, tender feeling that the blonde rubs into blake’s shoulder with her thumb, mumbling sweet nothings even though she herself was on the brink of tears. ( they had both faced their demons, confronted them head on with their backs to a cliff, forced to fight or die in the flames. ) a kind feeling, one deeper than like and something past love--  


trust.

“ **you’re okay. we’re okay.** “  


blake nods fiercely, a choked laugh escaping her throat despite it all, hand squeezing yang’s prosthetic as she nods again and again and smiles. the tears and crying would take some time to settle, but that’s okay. 

( gods, she’s so beautiful. )

“ **yeah. we’re okay.**  “  


it’s okay because, after everything, they finally, _finally_ have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> blake and yang have grown so, so much and i'm so proud of them. always know that before everything, you should spare some kindness for yourself. it's important.
> 
> this is only one half to a two part thing i have planned! this work was blake centric, so i think we can expect to see a certain firecracker take the center stage soon... :thinking:
> 
> thanks for reading!! the bees are real and in love


End file.
